


All the Cool Kids Are Doing It

by sheetinbuckingham



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheetinbuckingham/pseuds/sheetinbuckingham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan asks Gavin to Smoke with him tumblr promp "We'll seeing as you're smoking why not Ryan convincing Gavin to smoke with him for the first time and because Gavin can't hold the Pipe/Bong right Ryan just shotguns it with him c:"</p><p>EDIT: So i went through and edited this finally so it dosent look like something a three year old wrote</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Cool Kids Are Doing It

All the Cool Kids Are Doing It

Ryan always thought it was funny that everyone always assumed Ray to be the person who held the title as ‘Group Pot Head’ when to his knowledge the other did not partake in the specific activity. Most people didn't know this about the man, but Ryan has been smoking pot since he was a teenager. Back then it would be very frequent, however now that he has a job and a kinda sorta boyfriend, Ryan is lucky to do it once a week. It’s not that they didn't know, Ryan was just unsure how they felt. Gavin, Ryan’s kinda sorta boyfriend, has told him many times that he doesn't care that Ryan smokes, but he was worried nonetheless. That’s why Ryan decided to ask Gavin to join him, and why he was sitting on the couch anxiously waiting for Gavin to come home.

Gavin walked in the door and hung his jacket up on the hook next to the door and kicking off his shoes. He looked around puzzled when Ryan did greet him by hugging him from behind like he usually does when he comes to spend the night. He turned on his heel to see Ryan sitting on his couch look a lot less happy then he usually is and the happiness switched out for nervousness. He walked over and sat next to Ryan and asking, “What’s wrong, Ry?”

Ryan looked up and responded, “What? Oh, nothing's wrong…at least not yet.”

Gavin looked concerned and started worry what this conversation is going to be about, “What do you mean, ‘at least not yet’ whats going on Ry?”

Ryan looked shocked and concerned over the worried tone of Gavin’s voice, “No, no it’s nothing like that! I have a question to ask you. I wanted to ask if you want to smoke with me?”

Gavin's frown changed to a grin when he answered, “I was wondering when you were going to ask.”

~

Ryan had taken Gavin into a room in the very back of his house, it practically blended into the wall being the same color and very inconspicuous. It didn't have a handle, but instead you pushed it to the left and opening the person up to a room of color and comfort. All over the walls were drawing, or quotes, or pictures, and Ryan being the smart guy he is, even a few of his favorite math equations. Spread across the ground were a few beanbag chairs and two gamer chairs pushed against the far wall. In the middle against the farthest wall from the door was a box that had a bowl, a bong, rolling papers, lighters and matches, and little bags skewed about.It looked as though it had wax melted onto it, probably from the abundance of candles. Ryan sat down on one of the beanbag chairs and pulled another little bag out of his back pocket, this bag containing a few small pieces and one large nug of pot. Ryan patted the seat next to his, signaling Gavin to make himself comfortable as he picks up a bowl and starts packing it, "This guys, or should i say gals name," holding up the multi colored bowl, " Nelie Kane." Gavin closes the door behind him before sitting around and looking at the walls, noticing a few names nestled in the suns, happy faces, and other assortment of doodles, some more detailed than others. Ryan saw he look was looking at the names and explained, “Few people I knew back in collage, we would come here almost every day after class to smoke. One rule if you’re going to be a regular, rule of the Watering Hole,” He explained gesturing to the room around them, “Someone has to do your name, it doesn’t matter who, it just can’t be you.”

Gavin nodded his head and looked at Ryan’s asking, “Who did yours?”

Ryan let out a huf of laughter as he put the baggie down on the table and picking up a green lighter, “A girl named Katie, “He pointed her name out of the others, “Girl I dated for a while before I met you. Okay look at what I do an copy it.” He held the bowl up to his lips, holding a finger of the side hole he lit the bowl taking in a hit before removing his finger to clear the chamber. He held onto the smoke in his lungs for a couple seconds before blowing it out, doing smoke rings to impress his visitor. Gavin, looked on with amazement as Ryan created perfect smoke rings flying up into the air before dispersing. Ryan held the lighter and bowl out to Gavin saying, “Do you think you can do it?” Gavin nodded his head took the items from Ryan, holding the bowl as Ryan was, making sure to cover the side hole before attempting to light it, he was holding it awkwardly so he dropped the lighter in fear of getting burnt, picking it back up to try again and failing. Ryan had a smile on his face accompanied by a small haze, “Here let’s try something, have you ever heard of shot-gunning?”

“Yeah, isn’t that the game where you breath it in then blow it into my mouth?”

“Exactly”

“Oh.”

Ryan looked at him hopefully, “So are you in?”

Gavin smiled and replied, “Hell yeah.”

Ryan took back the items and took another hit, this one being a bit longer then the last. He motioned Gavin to lean over to him. He opened his mouth as Ryan opened his, sucking in all the smoke emitting from Ryan mouth, they were so close their lips were barely touching. Ryan told Gavin to hold it as long as he could and few seconds later Gavin started coughing up a storm causing Ryan to fall back laughing as Gavin tried to gain his breath. They did this a few more times, each time Gavin holding it longer and longer, and he started to feel different. His mind felt cloudy and he felt like his blood was replaced with smoke. He told all of this to Ryan who told him that he was having a similar experience. Ryan set the bowl down on the makeshift table with the proclamation of, “It’s cashed.” Gavin decided to not ask what that meant in turn for climbing on Ryan’s lap, and straddling the man. He leaned down and brushed his lips against Ryan and whispered, “I feel bloody top, and you’re bloody hot.” Ryan chuckled and put his hand behind Gavin’s head and brought him down for a proper kiss. Ryan and Gavin stayed like this for a bit, neither taking charge just lazily making out. Ryan was about to put more pressure into the kiss when he felt Gavin’s body go limp. He pulled away to see that the other man has gone comatose on him. He smiled and mumbled, “Newbies.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to note the descriptions of the room were actually based of where i go to smoke with my friends and everything i sadi is pretty much the same, same rule with the names, same layout, the only difference is that we dont have a box we have the top.part of the toilet where the water is held


End file.
